


ABC's Of Joel Miller

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Joel is a hip and ass man, Making Love, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ass, boobs, but joel really loves your smile and laugh, climax, cum, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Joel's Miller Journey through the smutty Alphabet.





	1. The Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, enjoy!

A is for Aftercare:  
B is for Body part:  
C is for Cum/Climax: :  
D is for Dirty Talk:  
E is for Experimental:   
F is for Favorite Position:  
G is for Give Or Take  
H is for Hand Job:  
I is for Inappropriate location:  
J is for Jizz:  
K is for Kink:  
L is for Love:  
M is for Masturbation:  
N is for NO  
O is for Oral  
P is for Pace:  
Q is for Quickie:  
R is for Risk:  
S is for Stamina:  
T is for Turn Ons:  
U is for Underwear:  
V is for Volume:  
W is for Wild Card:  
X is for X-rated.  
Y is for Yearning:  
Z is for ZZZ:


	2. A is for Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel Miller is a big teddy bear after sex.

**How is Joel like after sex?**

_Well At first,when he had nothing to care about Joel would just leave and not even think or look back. But with you it was different, after you two finish the man likes do his best to clean you up then hold you close to his chest._

_You often fall asleep against his chest while he runs his fingers down your back singing softly too you. The man might not show his emotions a lot but he still loves you and after your rounds of your usual love making that is when he shows his emotions the most and you couldn't be happier about it._

* * *

 

 

Shuddering you could feel the last or your orgasm slowly fade away though the man above you let out a small grunt as he pulled out of you, smiling you just curled into the man as he was about to get up. "Hm not yet Joel, i'm too tired...you really wore me out." You joked though slowly relaxed from his touch as he let his fingers run through your hair gently. 

 

"I was just going to clean you up pretty bird, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

 

Snorting you just placed a kiss against the mans chest before closing your eyes as he let his fingers run down your back, you could already feel yourself falling asleep. You did your best to hold back but with the man humming softly in your ear it did not take long for you to fall asleep in his arms. Joel sighed then placed a small kiss to your head keeping you to his chest. While he was tired himself he just wanted to hold you for a little while longer, he wanted to know that this wasn't some dream, smiling for a moment he let himself drift off to sleep.


	3. B is for Body part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel really love's you in a nice pair of jeans.

## Joel’s favorite body part:

> _Joel loves your smile, the way your eyes light up when you see something you love or how you get that cute little pout on your lips, he may love all that but his favorite body part of yours would have to be your hips and ass._
> 
> _The man really can’t help himself when he see’s that perfect ass being filled out in a nice pair of jeans or how good it feels to let his fingers dig into your hips for a quickie and when you’re just making love._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Licking your lips you turned to face the man with a small smile on your lips, you were on a small supply run with your favorite man. You cherished having the alone time with him but you couldn’t help but laugh due to the fact of you feeling his eyes on your ass.

 

“You’re staring again.” 

 

Joel chuckled as he walked over to you, clearing out his throat the man placed his hand on your lower back.

 

“Well I can’t really help myself when you’re wearin those jeans darlin.” Grinning the man then placed a light kiss to the side of your neck.

 

Laughing you just rolled your eyes then smiled turning to face the man, humming in approval you then pushed him to the ground, you then placed yourself down on the mans hips feeling his growing arousal. 

 

“Well I’m sure Tommy can wait a little, since you got me all worked up.”

 


	4. C is for Climax

## Joel’s thought’s on climax/cum:

> _Joel has never really thought about the subject, I mean when he was a teen boy sure it might have been hot for him at the time to cum on a girl’s breasts or maybe her thighs. But he was a grown man now, at the moment he did not have time to think about something like that, not when he is trying to survive in this shitty world._
> 
> _Well Joel thought about that until he meet you and once you two started to date, oh boy did he feel like a teenager again._
> 
> _You really know how to rile his emotions up and while the man is embarrassed to admit it, and call the man old fashion but his favorite place to “release” is inside of you. The feel of you around him and the look in your eyes as you climax....Joel really can not help himself._
> 
> _If he had to pick another place to cum it would be in your mouth, hands of inner thigh.The man want’s an easy clean up and he rather not put you in danger and besides Joel enjoys resting his head on your chest if he is tired enough when he’s not able to pull you close._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Grunting Joel gripped you hips tightly doing his best to take things slow since you both had time off for once.The man wanted to enjoy the sex, he liked feeling your body shudder against his. Wetting his lips the man thrusted up into your warmth.

Whimpering your fingers dug into the mans chest feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, he was rather good with making you come undone with some simple touches or thrusts.

Holding back another moan you felt the man under you grasp you hips tightly only to shove you back down on his cock.

Biting your lip from screaming out you could feel your walls clenching around his length feeling your own orgasm rush through you. Rocking and rolling your hips you felt Joel thrust up a few more times as he released inside of you.

Moaning you slumped against his chest as he coated your walls, you could still feel his member twitch inside of you as you placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Hmm that was amazing.” You muttered.

Joel chuckled remaining inside of you as his arms wrapped around your waist as he gave your ass a squeeze. 

“Get some sleep pretty bird... you do need your rest.” he held back his own yawn feeling content and relaxed.


End file.
